


Australia vs Brazil (round two)

by Formula_Tea



Series: Dan should not baby sit [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cricket, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has promised to teach Felipinho how to play cricket. Maybe Monaco paddock isn't the best place to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australia vs Brazil (round two)

“You were scared, weren’t you?”

“I was not.”

“That’s what Papa said.”

“Your Papa is telling cheeky fibs then.”

“No!” Felipinho cried, bouncing onto Dan’s lap and pressing a finger to his lips so he couldn’t speak. “ _You_ are telling cheeky fibs. Papa _never_ tells fibs. You were scared because you are rubbish at football and that’s why you didn’t come.”

He took his finger away and peered at Dan, daring the Australian to argue. Dan held his hands up, unable to wipe the smile from his face when he looked down at the little boy’s unimpressed look.

“Ok, you’re right. I was scared.”

“We need to practice more,” Felipinho declared, climbing off of Dan and trying to drag him outside so they could play again. “Will make you the best footballer in all of Australia.”

“I thought I was supposed to be teaching you today,” Dan said, letting Felipinho drag him outside. By now, most of the paddock was used to the sight of the two of them together, and the only thing the pair encountered as Felipinho found a good place to play were nods and smiles.

“You are going to teach me to play cricket?” Felipinho asked.

“Yep,” Dan said, taking the lead and guiding them towards the Red Bull garage, where he’d left the tennis ball and cricket bat he’d brought with him. He didn’t really like the idea of using a cricket ball in Monte Carlo. Not whilst there were so many expensive things about. He’d managed to break a garage without even trying. They did not need the cricket ball as an added weapon. Not that the tennis ball was much better, but he had promised.

“What’s that?” Felipinho asked, letting go of Dan’s hand so he could take the bat and ball.

“It’s a cricket bat, remember,” Dan said, taking hold of Felipinho’s hand again and leading him back out to somewhere quiet where they couldn’t break anything. “In cricket, one person throws the ball, and another hits it with the bat, and then some more try to throw the ball at some stumps.”

“Some what?”

“Stumps,” Dan said, before realising he didn’t actually have any stumps. “We’ll leave that bit out, ok?”

“Want to do it properly!” Felipinho complained. He wasn’t going to learn a sport if he wasn’t going to do it properly. How was he supposed to be the best cricket player in Brazil if they didn’t even have any stumps?

“We’ll do the stumps next time, ok?” Dan promised. “This time we’ll do some throwing and catching.”

“Throwing and catching is _booooriiiiing,_ ” Felipinho complained, swinging on Dan’s hand and making the Australian drop the bat and ball.

“It’s what you have to do first, little man,” Dan said, dropping down to pick up the things. Here seemed like a good place to stop, he reasoned. He’d spent most of the two weeks planning how he was going to teach cricket, once he’d realised Felipinho would probably be in Monte Carlo, seeing as he lived there and everything. He had never had to teach someone as young as Felipinho anything before, his cousins only learning how to make fart noises with their arm pits, and he didn’t think Raffaela would appreciate all the hard work that would go into that.

“Alright, mate, you stand here, ok?” Dan said, positioning Felipinho a little before backing away a couple of strides. “Right, I’m gonna show you how you need to throw the ball, and then you catch it and throw it back to me the same way, yeah?”

“Alright,” Felipinho said, unimpressed. He already knew cricket wasn’t going to be as much fun as football was. Maybe there was a reason they didn’t play cricket in Brazil.

Dan crouched down and threw the ball as gently as he could for Felipinho to catch. The five year old caught it easily, a grin starting to form on his face.

“Now you try, yeah?” Dan said. “Like that.”

Felipinho did not understand the concept of gentle, it seemed. Or maybe Dan should have specifically pointed it out as, when the baby Brazilian took his throw, the ball shooting over Dan’s head at such a speed it hurt his hand when he caught it.

“Gently, Pea!”

“Pea?” Felipinho said, bursting out laughing. “I’m not a pea. Peas are yucky.”

“I know, right,” Dan said. “But you’re not yucky.”

“Nope!” Felipinho said. “So why am I a pea?”

“Because… you’re not a pea,” Dan said. “It’s just a nickname. Like, my name’s Daniel and people call me Dan.”

“A nickname?” Felipinho said. “Like what friends call you?”

“Yeah.”

“Like when TIo Wob calls Papa the sunshine?”

“Yeah, like that,” Dan said. “Does he say that at home?”

“Uh huh,” Felipinho said.

“Oh,” Dan said. Well, each to their own, he supposed. He shook his head and crouched down again. “Alright, we’re going to try again but you’ve got to do it, gently, ok?”

“Can I have a go with the bat now?”

“You’re not having the bat until we’ve got this sorted, mate,” Dan said, laughing.

He threw the ball again and Dan caught it against his chest, grinning again. He was pretty good at the catching part. Now, throwing.

Felipinho launched the ball at Dan again but, this time, the Australian couldn’t catch it. Dan spun around, trying to see where the ball had gone, but the only indicator was a small crash in the distance.

“Shit.”

“That’s a-.”

“I know!” Dan said, taking hold of Felipinho’s hand. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Away from here.”


End file.
